1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board holding implement that attaches to a velocipede so that the board acts as a sail in order to allow wind to help provide locomotive power to the velocipede.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The use of wind power to propel velocipedes is well known. A sail is attached to the velocipede, typically at the front or at the rear of the velocipede, so that the sail can harness the wind and help propel the velocipede, relieving the rider of some or even all of the pedaling effort needed for locomotion. Many varieties of such systems exist, however, they come with drawbacks.
Many velocipede based sail systems are unduly complex in design, attachment to the velocipede, and use, making such sail systems not only expensive to purchase and maintain, but also difficult to use and control, potentially sacrificing the ability to safely control the velocipede. Other systems, being front attached, prevent the rider from having a good view of the road ahead making driving tricky. Some front-based sails are attached to the handle bars of the velocipede making steering of the handle bars difficult especially in high wind load conditions.
A large portion of velocipede attached sails, especially rear mounted sails, take up an inordinate amount of real estate on the velocipede crowding the rider and making the rider uncomfortable during use. Additionally, the ability to store other items on the velocipede is compromised.
Numerous sails that are attached to a velocipede are essentially fixedly attached thereto. The sail is always present on the velocipede and cannot be removed without substantial effort. Replacement of such sails back onto the velocipede after being removed also entails a substantial effort. Accordingly, the rider has the sail present on the velocipede whether or not sail power is desired.
What is needed is a sail system that attaches to a velocipede in order to provide wind assisted locomotive power to the rider, wherein the sail system overcomes the above stated shortcomings currently found in the art. Specifically, such a sail system should be relatively simple in design and construction so that it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is easy to install, and is easy to maintain. Such a sail system should be easy to control while allowing the rider to have good vision of the road. Such a system should not compromise the velocipede's ability to haul cargo. Such a sail system should allow the sail to be readily demountable so that the rider can ride the velocipede without sail power as desired.